


An Ode for Yuuri’s ass by Viktor Nikiforov

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Viktor loves Yuuri's ass, eating ass, yuuri's ass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: If Viktor could worship something, it would be Yuuri's ass.





	An Ode for Yuuri’s ass by Viktor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea and decided to write this little fanfic. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked, I didn't eat lunch so I could write this.

It wasn’t a secret that Viktor loved Yuuri’s ass. Everybody could see that when Viktor was so blatantly in love with it. Of course he was in love with all of Yuuri’s being as well as his very soul but Yuuri’s ass had a special place on his heart. 

He loved how plushy it was and how jiggly it got during the off season when Yuuri didn’t train as much. He also loved how muscular and toned it got during the competitive season and how he could stare for hours while Yuuri stretched and skated until Yakov yelled at him to pay attention to what he was doing. 

He loved the faint white stretch marks across it from growth that Yuuri refused to look at in the mirror. Viktor loved how red it got when he spanked it and he also loved how goosebumps appeared on it that had nothing to do with the cold as Yuuri shivered. Viktor was particularly fond of the way that Yuuri’s ass was never fully covered when he was wearing a big shirt, usually Viktor’s. Yuuri’s front was always ok and covered but the shirt always rode up on his bottom so if he stretched and bend it would expose him. Viktor loved when that happened because it usually meant easy access for him. 

Viktor loved when he watched Yuuri dance and his ass would wiggle from side to side with his movements. Don’t even let him get started on twerking. He found Yuuri twerking once while he listened to some music and washed the dishes and Viktor was sure he was having a heart attack even if he was perfectly healthy and athletic. 

Viktor loved how every piece of clothing clung to Yuuri’s ass for dear life, even if it was somewhat loose. He couldn’t blame the clothes, he would also love to be clung to Yuuri’s ass 24/7. He also loved how his cock simply disappeared inside Yuuri’s ass when Viktor was topping simply because his husbands ass was so big. It was even more impressive because Viktor’s cock was above average thank you very much. Viktor loved opening him up to see his cock entering him fully and he loved how flushed his ass got when Viktor decided to eat it. He loved leaving marks on it, being hickeys or bite marks. 

Viktor loved how his fingers dug against the flesh and he would hear that tiny hitch in Yuuri’s breath that made him realize he was ready to take him. 

But most of all Viktor loved how Yuuri blushed when he whispered all these things against his ear in the middle of the night after a successful competition and Viktor felt his heart soar because he loved Yuuri so much it hurt and scared him because he had never felt a love like this in his life. Viktor loved Yuuri’s ass but it was nothing next to the love he felt for the man himself.


End file.
